Wings of Destiny
by diahard
Summary: Diana and Keith met at the Academy
1. Chapter 1

I do not own WEP Characters

**Wings of destiny**

**Chapter 1: Crash and Burn**

"Hey, Keith" Lance stormed into their room scattering Keith's papers all over the room. "You'll never guess what I heard."

"And just what is that?" Keith asked his voice edgy as he bent to retrieve his notes.

"There's a new cadet starting this term."

There are always new cadets what is the big deal about this one?" Keith sat down with his papers.

"My sources tell me that she is a Lieutenant Commander."

"You are pulling my leg, why on Earth would a Lieutenant Commander be attending classes here, guest lecturing maybe."

"I also heard that she was hot." Lance grinned mischievously as he flopped onto his bed and putting his arms behind his head.

"I guess there is a betting pool on how fast you will take her out?"

"Oh yeah," he drawled, "the betting starts tomorrow there's a party for the new cadets."

"OH boy." Keith shook his head.

"You have to go Keith, aren't you the least bit curious?" Lance rose to his elbows. "Or maybe you're not in to girls?" he guffawed ducking the incoming pillow.

"I just have more important things on my mind, but I will go just to watch you. And maybe keep you out of trouble."

"Well, I am going out." Lance sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Are you coming?"

"No thanks" Keith opened a book. "I want a quiet evening."

"Suit yourself," Lance shrugged, heading for the door.

The morning sun was barely peaking through the campus dorms as Keith arrived at the spot where he did his morning t'ai chi. Before he could start, Diana approached him. "Hello, my name is Diana, I know this may sound a little forward, may I join you?"

A bit nervous, Keith asked, "My name is Keith. Have you done t'ai chi before?"

"I will only answer if you promise not to laugh."

"I promise." Keith's voice was quiet and calm.

"I don't remember." Diana looked straight at him. "But I have been watching you for the last several mornings and I find what you are doing very centering and soothing. If just watching can give me that just imagine actually doing it would feel like."

"I knew you were watching me." He smiled. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes," she smiled back. Keith slowly guided her through the movements. She was amazed by how fluid his motions were and how clumsy hers felt. As he was finishing he bowed to her and she returned the bow.

"Not bad, it appears that you are rusty, but you will improve."

"Thanks,"

"I haven't seen you around. Are you new?"

"Yes," she hesitated, "I just transferred in."

"So you will be going to the welcome party tonight?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know." She was unsure.

"You have to everyone will be there. It is a chance to mingle without our uniforms before classes begin."

"Will you be there?"

"Of course." They stopped in front of her dorm. "Will I see you tonight?"

"I will try." She slowly walked up the stairs.

The banquet hall was filled with balloons, cadets and loud music. Diana entered the room cautiously. She had barely made it four feet into the room when a group of drunken young men crowded around her. Diana panicked and became skittish.

"Hey guys back off!! Give the lady some air." Lance barreled into the middle shoving them back.

Diana tried to step away from Lance as she caught a whiff of alcohol of his breath. But he put his arm around her warmly steering her away from the others.

"The name's Lance. What's yours?"

"Diana"

"I know most of the beautiful ladies here but I would have remembered seeing you around. So you must be new here. Would you like me to show you around?"

"Not hardly," Diana struggled against him.

Keith came through the crowd and helped separate Lance and Diana. "I see that you have met my roommate. Please excuse him, he has no manners."

"Would you like something to drink?" Keith asked.

"Only if there is no alcohol in it." She wrinkled her nose as Lance leaned in close to her.

"So, where are you from?" Lance asked.

"Arus in theDenubian Galaxy" she answered.

"I've heard of Arus, it is supposed to be a beautiful planet." Keith commented.

"I wouldn't know." She whispered, "I can't remember." Keith's eyebrows twitched as he caught what she said.

"So which classes are you in this term?" Lance snaked his arm around her and gave her a little squeeze and trying to turn her attention to him.

"Tactical, alien languages, combat fighting, advanced aeronautics and diplomacy 110." She replied untangling herself from him again and scooting to the other side of Keith.

Lance whistled "you plan on being in the air a lot."

"I love to fly," her voice trailed off "or so I've been told" Keith barely caught her last words.

"I love to fly too," Lance enthusiastically agreed. "We are going to get along great!" his voice was a bit too loud.

"I doubt that." Diana stated firmly. Keith chuckled.

"May I?" Keith gestured to take her hand.

"Yes," she took his hand and he led her through the crowded room to the refreshment table.

"Hey Keith, come here a sec." A voice called from across the room.

"Will you excuse me a moment?"

"Sure" she smiled.

Lance sashayed beside her. "You are not alone sweetheart," he drawled, "Can I get your number and call you sometime?"

"Sure but you have to give it to Keith." She turned away from him, not seeing the shocked look of his face.

Diana disappeared into the crowd. Finally she found an empty terrace. Leaning on the railing she gazed out onto the dark landscape before her. At the sound of the door opening and the blast of music she turned sharply.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Keith gave her a small smile. "But I brought you an alcohol free drink."

"Thank you" she smiled taking the cup and having a drink.

"Don't like crowds much do you?" he asked leaning on the rail.

"No not really, I think that is why I like flying so much." Resting her elbows on the railing she gazed up to the sky. "I wish I knew which one was Arus."

"You can't see it from Earth." Keith whispered softly, "but you can from Terra."

"Is that where you are from?"

"Yes," he replied. "Since neither one of us are having any fun at this party would you like to take a walk?"

"I would like that." They found a nearby trash can and dropped their empty paper cups into it. He offered her his arm and she chuckled as she took it. "You are such a gentleman, so unlike your roommate."

"Lance is a bit of a rebel, but he is one heck of a pilot. There is nothing that he can't fly."

"He can't fly me." Diana stated abruptly. "I refuse to be a notch on any flyboy's wing."

Keith laughed, "I have never heard it put that way before." He steered them to a bench overlooking a foundation. He turned serious, "May I ask you something? You have mentioned not remembering things a few times now. Did something happen to you?"

Diana dropped her hands into her lap. "I have amnesia." Keith had to strain to hear her words. "The report that I have read states that Arusian forces were engaging Zarkon's attack fleet when there was an explosion and I crashed. In a deep space medivac I was transported to Earth for medical treatment and retraining."

"Wow, and you don't remember anything?"

"No not really I can't remember my family, friends, where I live. But I have started remembering some of the things I was taught."

"Like flying?" Keith urged.

"I have been in the Academy's flight sim as much as possible since I have been medically cleared to fly again."

From across the campus the bell tower tolled midnight. As the last peel slowly faded away Diana stood up "I didn't realize that is was so late."

"Let me walk you back to your dorm." Keith stood up.

"All right," They walked in silence to her dorm.

At the steps Keith released her arm. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"6 a.m. sharp right?" she smiled.

"Yes" he smiled back.

"I will be there."

Keith waited until she was safely in the dorm before he turned to walk away. Slowly he wandered his way back to the hall to check on Lance. About a block away from the hall an awful sound attracted his attention. Cautiously approaching the bushes, Keith parted them and found Lance on his knees puking violently. As the spasms ceased, Keith helped his friend to his feet and slow walked him back to their room.


	2. Ice Princess

I do not own WEP Characters

**Wings of Destiny**

**Chapter 2: Ice Princess**

**Lance groaned as the morning sun smacked him in the face. Keith was just returning from his morning t'ai chi. He was whistling as he opened the door. "Good morning Lance." Keith greeted loudly. "You are up early considering."**

**"Don't yell," Lance grunted as he held his head. "I got a hangover and you got her number."**

**"Yes, I did. Are you going to keep trying?"**

**"You know it. I don't give up that easily. I will get her to go out with me." He vowed.**

**Keith just chuckled as he headed for the shower.**

**On the first day of class, Diana needed more calming than normal. She was nervous and edgy. She arose early and was meditating when Keith arrived for their t'ai chi.**

**Her first class was tactical training. She was seated in the front row with her head bent reading when Keith and Lance entered the room. Keith sat down diagonally from her. Then Major Davis entered the room. Everyone quickly stood at attention. He was not fond of women in his classes.**

**"Well, well what do we have here?" He drawled, walking arrogantly up to her the only female in this class. "Where did you come from?"**

**"Arus, Sir." She answered.**

**"Why, are you here, _Lt. Commander_?" he emphasized her rank.**

**"I needed a refresher, Sir."**

**"You need refresher?" he huffed, "Why?"**

**"Memory lost due to a head injury that I received in battle, Sir."**

**As he continued to look her over, she never flinched. She stood stoically regal before him. Noticing the tiny symbol of the Royal House of Arus, he stopped, "I have a call sign for you." He growled, "Ice Princess."**

**"Thank you, Sir" undaunted she spoke smoothly.**

**Keith hid his smile as the miffed Major stalked to his desk to begin the day's lesson. Diana listened intently to the lecture. Major Davis finished the class by reminding them of the 500 hours of flight simulator requirement before flying the real air craft. About half of the class groaned.**

**Finally the class was dismissed. Keith and Diana walked up to his desk as he was sorting his paperwork. "Yes?" he looked up at the two.**

**"Here is my sim requirement report, Major Davis." Keith handed him the computer printout.**

**Davis glared at Diana. "I take it that you have yours also."**

**"I do." She handed him her print out.**

**"Well, then," he looked over the reports. "I suppose you two will have to work together. Ice Princess will be your wingman, Fire."**

**Diana squared her shoulders "I would prefer just Ice, Sir"**

**"Very well, Fire and Ice."**

**"Thank you" Keith and Diana spoke in unison.**

**"Dismissed," Keith and Diana saluted then turned on their heels and left the room. Neither spoke until they were well out of his ear shot.**

**Diana broke out into a fit of laughter. "I guess I have pissed him off."**

**"Yes you did, but he does not like women in his classes, but you handle yourself quite well."**

**"Thanks. Maybe we should get some sim time together so we can get acquainted." Diana smiled mischievously.**

**"That is a great idea. When do you have any free time?"**

**"Anytime after 4. You know where to find me."**

**"I am going by the center for my next class. I can reserve a time how does 4:45 sound?"**

**"That would be great."**

**"I will call you if I can't get the sim reserved."**

**"All right."**

**"And maybe we could grab a bite to eat afterward?" Keith asked shyly.**

**"I would like that. But I have to run for now I have to get to my next class."**

**"I will see you later."**


End file.
